Back?
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: It's a cardinal rule, the dead stay in the grave! But...he never did follow the rules...
1. Prologue

**Back?**

**Summary: "It's a cardinal rule, the dead stay in the grave!" But, he never followed the rules...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, I own this plot and my two OC's.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three long years. It had been three painful years since that fateful day. The day when Xana was shut down, Lyoko with him. The day Ulrich and Yumi got back together. The day the gang lost a special friend.

And yet...they hoped never to see him again. He had caused enough trouble and now he was gone. Yet...one of the gang wished he was back very much. That someone is Yumi Ishiyama, a beautiful Japanese girl.

He had been her very close friend, her pillar of strength. Aelita had comforted her and he was also very important to Aelita. He had encouraged her to go out with Jeremie, and gave her courage to do it.

Yes, he was very important asset with the gang. But, the most confusing one yet. Other than Sidd. But, he was envied and hated by Ulrich and Odd. Okay, mostly by Ulrich.

He had taken Yumi away from him, betrayed the gang, lied to them, and in the end, was viewed as a hero! Ulrich just didn't get it. Why was he the hero? Ulrich had protected Yumi and almost struck down Xana himself.

But _he_ worked for Xana! _He_ almost killed them all. But...he also saved them from death. But...he was the one that caused it all! And yet...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Heh...mystery, but, you guys are smart, you know who I'm talking about! And if you don't...read my stories! **


	2. New Order

**Chapter 2: New Order.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was told that three years ago all the abnormal activities had ceased in France. Only five kids knew why, and they were only fourteen when it happened. Now, three years later, they were seventeen, and hormonaly powered.

Yet, this little part of the story only contains tidbits of these children's lives. The rest is the tale of what happened three years ago...

When Xana leaned down towards his son, Matthew, to say he loved him, the children didn't know he actually plucked a hair from him. After he 'disappeared' into Lyoko, he set his plan into action.

His plan? Oh, yes, his evil plan. Using his intelligence and skillful computer assets, he simply took the hair and made a clone of it, over and over. Then, taking a hair of his own, he cloned it once. Using his hair, he made a permanent human body and escaped with enough money for a whole labratory, just as the kids pulled the plug.

Once free, Xana celebrated by buying out Maco Labs. He worked for three years, alone, perfecting, shaping, molding. And then he was done with his clay pot.

...Okay, no pot. But he was done with his new son. Xana had created another Matthew. It looked like him, in the facial areas, but that was where it ended. The 'clone' so to speak, was taller, more muscular, and more handsome. He had shaggy short pitch black hair, messy but kept. His bangs were sorta long, enough to slightly cover his eyes.

He had a crimson bandana that folded not across his forehead, but across his face, from the left side of his jaw, to his right temple and tied in the back. His shirt was dark green and led to his baggy faded blue jeans, and lastly to his Osiris shoes. He stirred and finally opened his sapphire blue eyes. He had a long golden chain neckalace, long enough to travel down to the middle of his shirt.

"What the...?" Matthew trailed off and looked at Xana. They were both eighteen, older than the kids. Xana had long black hair in a braid, a black long sleeve jacket with a blood red shirt underneath with black jeans.

Xana's hazel eyes scanned his 'creation', and he spoke. "Matthew. It's you. Your back." he said with no emotion and hugged him. Hugged his son for the very first time. Matthew awkwardly put his arms around his father and they parted.

"I'm supposed to be dead. It's a cardinal rule, the dead stay in the grave!" Matthew said matter-of-factly. "Yes, but, you never did follow the rules, did you?" Xana retorted and laughed.

"Hmm, you have a point, and hey, I look good." Matthew said and looked into the mirror. he flexed his mucsles and grinned as he fixed his hair. "Come Matthew, you do revenge on those kids, don't you?" asked Xana.

"Oh yeah." Matthew said and smirked evily. "Wait...we need new names..." Matthew said. "I thought of everything, of course. I'll be Duncan, and you'll be Chris." Xana said and puffed his chest out in pride.

An Anime sweat drop appeared on the back of Matthew's head. "Duncan and Chris? No offense but, those are sissy names." he said, dashing Xana's idea. "Fine, your turn." Xana said.

"Hmm...I'll be...Bladen Badlyke!" Matthew said grinning. "And what about me?" asked Xana. "Uhh...you'll be...umm...you can think for yourself." Matthew said.

"So, you can't think of anything else can you?" asked Xana causing Matthew to fall down animeish. "Hmm...I'll be Lucifer." Xana said and Matthew got up. "Yeah, okay. Now time to make the papers to get into Kadic and kill those brats!" he yelled.

"Shut up! First, we need a label. Who are we?" asked Xana and propped his arm up as he sat down and rested his head on his arm. "Hmm...I could be an inventor, or a jock, or ooh, I know! I'll be a soccer rival to Ulrich! Hehehe." Matthew said and rubbed his hands together maliciously.

"And I'll be a poet." Xana said and Matthew stared at his father. "...what? I like poetry." Xana said and shifted his eyes. "Right..." Matthew said. "I think we should be brothers." Matthew added.

"Agreed, now, I have the papers you need to sign here, here, and here." Xana said as Matthew signed them as 'Bladen Badlyke'.

Xana then signed them as 'Lucifer Badlyke', and gathered them up. "Okay, tomorrow we go to Kadic!" The two shared an evil laugh that traveled across the labratory, and into the academy, until it woke up one of it's student's with a fright.

"Xana?" he breathed, sweating heavily, breath ragged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Yes, this is the sequal to "Cousin?" Don't ya love it?**


	3. School Day and Soccer!

**Chapter: 3 School Day and Soccer.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The student's of Kadic piled into the cafeteria, wiping sleep from their eyes, and whipping their wet hair out of their eyes. Ulrich sat down, really twitchy since last night.

His friends sat with him and he spoke. "I think Xana's back." Ulrich said, and waited to gauge their reactions. They stared at him...then laughed? "Ulrich, what makes you think that?" asked Aelita, through her laughter. "I heard something last night that caused me to wake up, and it sounded a whole lot like Xana's creepy laugh." Ulrich said.

Yumi draped an arm around his shoulders. "You must have just had a nightmare." she soothed. Ulrich rolled his eyes. The bell rang and they went to their classes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew and Xana got into their new car and drove to Kadic. "Okay, remember," Xana began, driving, "Your Bladen, and I'm Lucifer." Matthew nodded and his father finished.

They stopped and got out. They scanned the area and made sure they didn't _really _look like their old selves. "You still look a little like your old self, but, just in the face. Come on." Xana said and they walked into the administration office. Nothing could stop them!

Until...

Matthew looked around and saw Anaïs Fiquet and Emily Leduc kissing on one of the benches. "Oooh..." he trailed off and started in their direction. Xana saw this and pulled him around by the shoulders.

"If their kissin' each other, they won't kiss you." Xana said and they both laughed. As they entered the building, they saw the former Lyoko gang laughing. Matthew and Xana stared loathingly at them, but, only Odd noticed.

"Whoa, those kids are creepy. There were looking at us like we had killed someone they loved. Jeez..." Odd trailed off. Ulrich looked at them and Matthew quickly looked away, afraid to be recognized.

"Jeez, that one's really tall." Ulrich commented, referring to Matthew. Xana and Matthew walked towards the secretary's desk and Xana pulled out the papers.

"We need to see the principle." Xana said. The secretary just waved them in.

--------------------------------------------

After getting their schedules, they looked at them.

**Math: Room 101**

**Science: Room 67**

**Gym: Gymnasium, same time as the other classes.**

**Lunch.**

"Oh, gym eh? Soccer!" Matthew said. "Would you like to enroll into our Soccer program?" asked Mr. Delmas.

Matthew nodded and they walked out.

"Sweet." Matthew said. Xana scanned the yard and looked at the time. "Time for gym. Let's go." he said and they went.

On the way, they passed Sidd. "Hey Matt." he said and they both froze. "H-how'd you know it was me?" yelled Matthew. "I dunno. But, it's you." Sidd said and walked with them.

"Okay, but, call me Bladen, and uh, this is my brother, Lucifer. Okay?" asked Matthew. "Okay...your huge!" Sidd said, looking him up and down. "Noticed." Xana said and they all walked to the gym.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sidd, Xana, and Matthew walked into the gym and sat on the bleachers. Xana felt eyes watching him and he looked towards a group of senior girls who were staring at him and Matthew and Sidd, lovingly.

"Why are those girls staring at us?" asked Xana, trying not to move his lips. "Dude, you two are seniors, do you know how cool that is!" shouted Sidd and Matthew smacked him in the head.

"Shh. Now then, seniors eh? Hehehe...you think we could get a date, uh, _Lucifer_?" asked Matthew, adding Lucifer because of some kids nearby. "Once we destroy those brats, I think we deserve a vacation." Xana said and all three of the boys laughed.

Matthew and Lucifer stopped laughing and looked at Sidd. "Why are you laughing?" asked Matthew. "I wanna help!" Sidd said and punched the air in front of him. "Okay." Xana said and they began to laugh again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 5:00 in the evening, they were holding soccer practice in the field. Matthew showed up, ready to go, and gave the coach his 'new kid' papers. "Hmm...you seem to be a pretty good player...do a Sizmic(sp?) Flip." Jim said and they rest of the team watched.

Matthew was tossed the ball and he kicked it up a few times before finally kicking it above his head and doing a backflip as he kicked the ball into the goal and landed on his feet.

"Whoa..." many kids gaped in awe, except for Ulrich. Him being the captain, didn't like anyone showing him up.

"Okay, one on one, against me, try to get past me, into the goal to three." Ulrich said and grinned. Matthew shrugged and the others got off to the side as they began. Ulrich kicked the ball as he ran but, Matthew easily stole it and kicked it into the goal.

Matthew got the ball and raced across the field, with Ulrich trying to steal the ball. Ulrich just about had it but Matthew kicked it up and Ulrich tripped and Matthew jumped up and side ways kicked it and it came back down.

The other teammates had started to clap and cheer. Ulrich was angry and he ran at Matthew with full intention of getting that ball. To bad he didn't see that glint in his eyes, the one sign that the old Matthew used when he had beat someone.

As Ulrich came upon the ball, Matthew purposely kicked the ball so close to Ulrich, he watched it fly by him, as if mocking him, into the goal. The field was ablaze with cheers and whistles.

"Well, it looks like we have a new Captain. Bladen Badlyke!" Jim said and everyone cheered louder, except for Ulrich.

_'How...how did he get it past me? I'm the fastest on this team...' _thought Ulrich as he gripped the dirt beside him as he was kneeling. He stood up and grunted at Matthew as he walked off the field to his dorm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ulrich stormed into his and Odd's dorm. "Bad practice?" asked Odd. "I'm not the captain anymore." Ulrich said as he sat on his bed.

"What! How-when-where-why?" asked Odd, incoherently. "That new kid, Bladen Badlyke, got it. He showed me up, and mocked me." Ulrich said.

"Bladen...wasn't he that tall senior dude?" asked Odd as he scratched his head. "Yes, I wonder where he came from. Well, good night." Ulrich said and shut off the lights.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew trudged into the dark night, it was near midnight. He looked around for Xana when he finally appeared with two shovels. "Where are we going?" asked Matthew.

Xana tossed him a shovel and lightning streaked across his face as he said, "Grave Digging."

----------------------------------------

**AN: Cliffie! Lol, how do ya like it eh? Flames welcome and critisism.**

**Sephireth Out!**


End file.
